


Too Long to Wait: Month 5

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [11]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Month 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Month 5

"Turn to your side a moment."

"Aragorn," Frodo groaned. "Do not ask me to move — my back aches already."

Aragorn helped Frodo turn, and Frodo felt terribly large and clumsy, as he imagined the Big Folk felt all the time.

Aragorn's hands found Frodo's hips, slipping under his nightshirt.

Frodo blushed. "Aragorn…no."

Aragorn chuckled a little. "Nay, not that." His strong hands massaged the nearly constant throb in Frodo's hips that had started as soon has his belly had protruded.

Frodo knew Aragorn's hands—the same that wielded his sword with deadly force—could be gentle – but this was divine.


End file.
